Maps
There are 9 Maps which cycle through Conwy in this order: Abrakhan Main Article: Abrakhan '' ''Information about this map This is the only desert map on Conwy, consisting of a castle on a large hill in the center of a city. There are also two catapults and two ballistae. Conwy Main Article: Conwy Castle '' Conwy was the first map on the server. Based on a real event, it's defenders are the English (red), and it's attackers are the Rebellion (white). It features many moving gates and bridges, and three catapults. Lunapar ''Main Article: Lunapar Island Lunapar is a KOTH (King of the Hill) map, and the only one that wasn't the basic game-mode. It was removed due to a poll asking what maps were to be removed back in the day. But it got readded on the 31st of October in 2018 with serious map balancing changes. (removal of all the pointless flags) Helm's Deep Main Article: Helm's Deep '' Helm's Deep is one of the earliest maps on the server. It recreates the battle of Helm's Deep from ''Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. It's attackers are the Uruk Hai, and is defended by Rohan. The map includes working battering rams, and the Deeping Wall can be breached. The Mines of Moria Main Article: The Mines of Moria '' One of the earliest maps on the server, the second. On this map the Dwarves fight the Orcs for control of the mines. Includes secret passages, ballistae and the Quest of Moria secrets. The old version made by Rockslide has been replaced with a new one, originally built by Toucan1968. Thunderstone Castle Thunderstone castle is remake of the old sky castle map Stonecloud. Just like on the old one you will get to practise your parcour skills on it. Some small differences in comparison to Stonecloud are: the traject between the castle and the Cloudcrawlers (cyan) team's main spawn islands is smaller. The main ram is also inside instead of outside. This map was added on the 24th of January 2019. Remake by Huntifi. Contario ''Main Article: Contario '' ''One of the earliest maps, this was the first of Shkkf's builds on the server. Soldier's Peak Main Article: Soldier's Peak A map from the game series Dragon Age, it was removed in the same manner as Lunaper. It got readded right after the release of thedarkage - revived. Lakeborough Main Article: Lakeborough '' ''Built by Noafrotogo, It incorporates attacks from multiple sides of the castle. Skyhold Another map by Shkkf, Skyhold is a fortress in the game Dragon Age: Inquisition. It is expected to return to the map rotation soon. Removed The following maps were removed due to various reasons 'Greymore' Greymore was a much scaled up version of Contario. Greymore was removed because it's massive size made proper gameplay absent, as players were spaced far too sparsely to play. 'Darkwood River' Darkwood River was a jungle themed map, similar to Lunapar Island. Dark wood River was removed because the sheer amount of foliage caused intense lag for many players, often rendering it unplayable. Bestmapever Main Article: Bestmapever Bestmapever was a test map Designed to sort out causes of spawnlag. The map was of a Slightly satirical Design, featuring two bare spawnrooms and very few features on the sparse, barren map. This map also contained two enderchests in a line, about halfway down the map from both sides. Cathavor Cathavor was a map based in the Nether that was removed due to bad gameplay and complaints by the community. Castle Black 1.0 Castle Black is based on a castle from the popular Tv series Game of Thrones. It has recently been remodeled by the original builder Weakk. Ancient Ruins A jungle map built by Noafro, it was removed alongside Lunaper Island and Soldier's Peak. Main Article: Ancient Ruins Xmas An Xmas themed map with lots of presents was made for Christmas 2015!!! Rumrage Island Rumrage Island is a map where you could enjoy amasing fights under and in the water, above the water and on the land. Main Article: Rumrage Island '' '''RatsNest' A map where you could fight in close quarters and archers can jump around on the rooftops. This was the second map built by Weakk. Castle Black 1.1 Got removed due to a poll asking the community which of the two: Soldier's Peak or Castle Black should be removed. Expected to be rebuild by its original builder Weakk, and to come back to us soon. Hommet Castle Hommet Castle was a generic castle map, which required extreme teamwork to conquer! The defenders were the red Normans and the attackers were the green Saxons. Stonecloud Castle Stone Cloud Castle was a generic castle map set in the sky. Built by fr15827, and released on Jan. 18th, it was our newest map back in 2016. You would get to practice your parkour skills with this one! Halloween 2018 The 2018 Halloween map built by Huntifi ,It also included a featured class: Vampire. Christmas map 2018 A map built by lento9 and the community for Christmas!